


MAB Paint Store

by yauksiei



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh
Genre: Based off of a Real Event, Family Story, Gen, Humor, MAB Paint Store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami had his arms full of paint cans. Jounouchi just couldn't resist.</p><p>WARNING: VERY SHORT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MAB Paint Store

**Author's Note:**

> This story is ENTIRELY TRUE. Jounouchi is my older brother and Yami is my dad in this story. This actually happened, and my mom and I laughed so hard when we heard the story!
> 
> The MAB Paint Store belongs to my family. Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Katsuki Takahashi (sorry if I spelled the name wrong).

The M.A.B. paint store had all glass windows lining the front. It was a nice little store. Yami, Jonouchi, and Yugi were getting some paint for the game shop so they could spice up the place a little more.

Yami had a bunch of paint cans in both arms, as they just couldn’t decide which ones to pick.

Jounouchi couldn’t resist.

…………………

Yami’s eyes widened.

Jounouchi had just pulled his pants down.

But, it was a hot day, and the boxers Yami was wearing stuck to his pants….

O_O

There Yami stood, paint cans in both arms, member showing, pants pulled down to ankles, in an M.A.B. paint store, where there were glass windows giving a full display.

He was livid.

“JOUNOUCHI!!” he shouted. Jounouchi laughed so hard tears came to his eyes. Yugi tried not to, he really did, but it was too much. He started laughing as well.

Yami quickly put the paint cans down and pulled up his pants. He got up in Jonouchi’s face, and tried to scold him…

But he was holding back a laugh too.

“You—hehe—you can’t just—haha!—“

He was laughing through his words. And so, the M.A.B. paint store story was born.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
